I'll Cover You
by Jayjayk023
Summary: Wes adn David share lead and finally it clicks. I can't really say much for a summary without giving the whole thing away.


**Author's Note: This is what happened after I searched Telly Leung on Youtube and found him singing I'll Cover You and then I wanted a David/ Wes singing it and ahhh. :) **

**I don't own Glee, if I did The Warblers would have more screen time and there would be ore Klaine kisses and Wes/David would be together. Ooh I also don't own I'll Cover You.**

Wes scanned the crowd and bit his lip. He wasn't suppose to be nervous about singing considering that is what he was good at. It was the last impromptu performance of the year and it was his last as a Warbler. It was unanimously decided, though Wes didn't want to do it, that he and David would be sharing lead in a song that Blaine had picked out which meant of course it being a love song.

His last performance as a Warbler and he was singing with his best friend/ crush since freshman year about kissing and covering each other. Wes wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it. It was all Blaine's fault, or more likely Wes' after telling Blaine about maybe being in love with David, but he shouldn't worry since they were heading off to different colleges and will never see each other again. Blaine had laughed in his face and told him that he knew they were gay for each other and that being miles away from each other wouldn't stop them from seeing or talking to each other.

The whole reason behind Wes singing dual lead was because Blaine had brought it up during practice that neither David or Wes had sung lead and since they were leaving soon that they needed to sing together and he had the perfect song for them to sing. Wes had then thrown his gavel at Blaine's head and barely missed by an inch and hit Trent in the face. Much apologizing happened and Trent wouldn't forgive him unless he sang lead.

"Nervous?" A cool collected David asked.

"Yeah, a lot." Wes sighed. He was suppose to be the fearless leader but wasn't because whenever David spoke butterflies would occur in his stomach.

"You're going to do amazing, now come on, we are up."Wes gave a sideways glance and saw Blaine give him two thumbs up before taking his spot.

" _Live in my house,  
>I'll be your shelter,<br>Just pay me back  
>With one thousand kisses<br>Be my lover  
>and I'll cover you"<em>

Wes looked at David as he sang and wished that David would be his lover, but knew they were only best friends.

" _Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you"_

David's voice carried throughout the hall as he sang and Wes watched as the people watching began to sway.

" _I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>Be my life<em>

_Just slip me on,  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat"_

Wes listened to how David and his own voice mixed and harmonized with Wes' tenor voice blending in with David's baritone. The entire time they sung the chorus they had begun walking towards each other.

" _You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle"_

Wes gestured toward David and bowed a little.

" _No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat"_

David shook his head at Wes and grabbed him by the hand and pulling Wes toward his chest.

" _I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love, on life  
>All my life<em>

_I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is"<em>

Wes tried to savor the moment of being so close to David that he could smell the sweet smelling cologne that David always wore. David just cradled his best friend closer to his chest.

" _So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you( If you're cold and you're lonely)  
>, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,( You've got one nickel only)<br>When you're worn out and(With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,)  
>tired,When your heart has expired( With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)"<em>

David swung Wes out as he sang the first while Wes clung to every moment and just let go as he sang the higher octave and let himself be guided around the room.

"_Oh, lover,  
>I'll cover you,<br>Yeah,  
>Oh, lover,<br>I'll cover you..."_

Wes couldn't believe what was going on or how lucky a guy he was. Wes thought that maybe he might have to thank Blaine for making David and him sing together. They had never sounded so good together and the rest of the Warblers were doing great at being back-up. Wes had never known what the spotlight felt like and was basking in it.

David pulled Wes closer to his body as they sang the ending of the song until Wes' lips were bright in line and David just took a chance and kissed him.

Wes pulled away and looked David in the eye, brown eyes meeting brown eyes, and questioned, "What? Why did you do that? Why now?"

"I'm in love with you Wes. I thought it was pretty obvious, and I just wanted to take my chance now before we split and I just wanted to know how it would feel like."

"I love you too." Wes breathed before connecting their lips again.


End file.
